Many algorithm designers do not know how to program using languages supporting parallel coprocessors, such as OpenCL, but these designers are able to use high-level, coprocessor-unaware programming languages, such as Matlab. Applications written in such programming languages can takes hours to execute. Such designers would, instead, prefer to achieve results in seconds. To accomplish this, designers currently need to seek help from experts in graphics processing unit (GPU) or field programmable gate array (FPGA) languages. The designers provide the experts with the coprocessor-unaware code (e.g., Matlab code), and the experts expend many person-hours to implement algorithms that can take advantage of parallel coprocessors. For any subsequent modifications to the algorithms, the designers would again need the help of the specialized programmers.